Kickin it 4ever
by fax19lover
Summary: Kim and Jack have been best friends forever but will something change that For better or worse? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! I really wanted to do another story for Kickin it so here it is. I hope ya'll love it! By the way it's supposed to be December in this story!**

**KIM:**

I walked into the dojo and set my bag down, happy to be out of the December wind. I notice Jack is in the middle of the room, shirtless. Let's pause to allow me to stare at that sexiness. Okay, moving on. I noticed that Donna Tobin and her posse were watching him. Well gawking at him was more appropriate.

I went into the changing rooms and pulled on a neon purple sports bra and yoga shorts from PINK that matched. On the way out I looked in the mirror to admire my body. I hat flat abs and toned legs and arms. My skin was pretty tan and my blond hair was in a perfectly messy french braid. I nodded at my reflection and walked outside.

I went to the corner of the mats and started stretching out. I was in my splits when Donna finally noticed me.

"Why are you here Kin?" She asked in her high, annoying voice.

"I train here. Why are _you _here?" I asked her, exaggerating the you.

"We came to watch Jack practice." She said. I smirked at her and got up. The rest of the gang had just showed up. They went to get changed and I walked over to Jack.

"Jack, do you want to spar?" I asked innocently. I _felt _Donna's glare. I like a challenge.

"Sure Kim." He said. We got into our positions and the match was on. We punched, kicked, and blocked evenly. Everything he threw I blocked and everything I threw he blocked. He swept low and that's when I gained the upper hand. I tripped him and tackled him, for lack of better words. I ended up straddling his hips with my hands holding his wrists above his head. Since Jack was taller than me, my breasts were almost touching his face. I blushed and was about to get up when he rolled us over so he was hovering over me.

"Looks like I win." He said. I rolled my eyes and flipped him over my head. I once again pinned him down, this time by my hands on his shoulders so my boobs weren't in his face. We started wrestling and he won simply because he's stronger than I am. By the end I was laughing and my body was covered in sweat. I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"I think it's safe to say you won the wrestling but I won the karate." I said breathlessly. Jack chuckled.

"No. I won. Everything." He said sarcastically. I lightly hit his chest.

"Ya no. Let me up." I said. He shook his head.

"Not until you admit I won." He said stubbornly. I shook my head and he grinned. "Then you leave me no choice." He smirked and started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably and lightly hitting his chest and abs. He finally stopped, only to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Jack! Put me down!" I giggled as I hit his back. The guys walked out and saw this.

"Yo Kim! Why's Jack carrying you?" Jerry asked.

"Ya! Like Jacky is way too good for you Kim." Donna said. I forgot she was there.

"Jack is carrying me because we were sparring and we ended up wrestling. I wouldn't tell him he won so he tickled me and picked me up. Donna, go be a bitch somewhere where you are wanted." I said. Donna huffed and walked over.

"Look Kimberly. I don't know who you think you are but you're not pretty at all and you will never have Jack!" She said. That one triggered my past, harshly. So I did the natural thing. I slapped her. Hard.

"Leave. Now." I told her. She ran out, holding her cheek. I turned around and shoved past the boys to the dummies. I started kicking and hitting one with some of my most difficult sequences. The head popped off and I growled.

"Kim." I heard someone say. I ignored them and continued killing dummy after dummy. A tan, muscled, arm turned me around and I was staring into the eyes of Jack. I realized that my cheeks had tears on them. Jack hugged me to his chest and picked me up, bridal style. He carried me into the girls locker room and locked the door.

"What's the matter Kim?" He asked. I sniffed.

"I've never had my first kiss. Remember that. I was at home with Brett, my ex, and we were snuggling on the couch. He tried to kiss me and when I said no he called me an ugly whore. Then he started forcefully taking off my clothes. I was in my bra and underwear when Grace walked in and saw me crying. Brett left and Grace just took care of me but his words still haunt me. Ugly whore, ugly whore." I said. Jack just stood there with his mouth open.

"I'm so sorry Kim I had no idea! You're beautiful, funny, smart, amazing at karate and gymnastics, and you most certainly are not a whore!" Jack exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him. He pulled back and looked at me. I had stopped crying and now i was probably a mess.

"Thanks Jack." I said. He just layed down and pulled me with him. We lay there for a while.

"Jack! Kim!" We heard Rudy yell. We got up and walked outside.

"What's up Rudy?" I asked. He looked at me and then at Jack.

"Nothing but we're closing early today. Get out! I have a date!" He said. I laughed and grabbed my stuff.

"Jack, wanna walk me home?" I asked. He nodded and we went home. Jack lives right next door to me. We hop across our balconies all the time.

"Goodnight Kim. He said once we got home.

"Night Jack." I said as I hurried inside. Tomorrow would be something. I was sure of it.

**(I was going to end it here but you get more! Happy Thanksgiving! You better give me thanks :)**

* * *

I woke up the next day and pulled on dark blue skinny jeans and grey button uggs. I threw on a red, plaid, flannel over a tight black tank top. I wrapped a tan, woven, belt around my hips and grabbed my bag.

"Bye mom!" I yelled. I grabbed and apple and left. I hopped into my red Camaro and drove to school. I parked in my usual spot and walked inside. I saw a commotion and walked over. I saw Jack fighting Brett. I ran over and got between them.

"Jack! What's going on?" I asked/yelled. He settled down a little but he was still pissed.

"You know what he did Kim." Jack said. I thought for just a second before I caught up. He was talking about when Brett tried to do... things with me. I was overcome with a deep sense of love for Jack. Who else would risk getting suspended for me.

"Ya, I know what he did." I said. "Thank you." With that I pulled his head towards mine in a fiery kiss. His hands gripped my hips and mine tangled in his hair. I heard the crowd gasp. Everyone knew we were best friends but no one saw this coming. I was spun around and pressed into the lockers. I dropped my bag and jumped up. Jack caught me and held me, hands on my butt and mine around his shoulder and chest. His tongue ventured out and I let him in my mouth. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"You bitch." I heard Brett say. I hopped down and stormed over to him.

"I am _not _a bitch. You on the other hand are a little, fucked up, dick head!" I screamed at him.

"So you wouldn't let me, your boyfriend, kiss you but you let him!" he yelled right back.

"Jack never tried to rape me! You did!" I screamed. It became so silent you could hear a pin drop. In Alaska. Jack came over and hugged me from behind. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"Brett tried to rape you?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. All because I wouldn't kiss him." Suddenly the principle came over. He grabbed Brett and dragged him away. Julie came over and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and smiled up at Jack. Jack picked me up and we ran to the courtyard. He set me down and looked at me.

"Why?" He asked. I sighed.

"When you started talking I realized how much I really love you." I admitted.

"Really? You love me?" He asked. I nodded slightly. "Good because I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Yes! Of course!" I squealed. I swung onto his lab so I was straddling him. I pressed my lips to his and then we both smiled. I pulled back and he started sucking on my neck. His tongue traced over the sensitive spot under my ear but more on my neck. My whole body shook and trembled.

"Jaaaack!" I moaned. He growled and started focusing on that one spot. I started moaning continuously as Jacks hands found my ass. "Ohhh Jaaack." I moaned out as he started sucking on my pulse point, sure to leave a hickey. I yanked his head up to mine again and smashed our lips together. We sat like that for who knows how long.

"Ahem. May I see you two in my office?" A voice asked. I jumped away from Jack and looked up to see the principle. I gulped.

"S-sure Mr. Nordish" I stuttered out. Jack and I got up and followed him to his office.

"Kim, Jack. We need to talk." He said.

**Stay tuned please! Reviews make me happy!**

**Reviews=Happy**

**Happy=Writing**

**Writing=Updates**


End file.
